Sleep
by LightningXx
Summary: Je comprends pourquoi tu as peur de dormir si les autres peuvent te voir.


Titre: Sleep.

Pairing: / ( Sazh & Lightning )

Genre: Drama / Amitie

Warning: /

-'' Soldat.'' Disait Sazh en croissant ses bras. Il l'appelait la jeune femme aux cheveux rose toujours comme ça.

-'' Hmm ?'' Répondit-elle simplement en lançant un regard noir. Sazh était habitué à ça, tout le groupe d'ailleurs. Il faisait déjà tard, et tout le groupe se reposait après un long voyage, mais Lightning non, elle faisait sa ronde nocturne comme toujours. Sazh avait remarqué qu'elle avait l'air très fatigué, et que la laisser seule partir dans les bois, ne serait pas prudent. Il avait donc décidé de partir avec elle, même s'il savait qu'elle n'allait pas vraiment accepter.

-'' Je viens avec toi !'' S'exclama-t-il en courant vers elle. Elle s'arrêtait, et regardait derrière elle, avec dédain.

-'' Reste avec les autres, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.''

-'' Tu as l'aire fatigué. Laisse-moi venir avec toi.'' Disait Sazh avec un regard ferme. Qu'est-ce que Lightning pouvait bien dire ? Elle savait bien qu'il n'allait pas changer d'avis, donc elle n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête pour ça. Il pouvait venir avec, mais elle n'allait pas lui prêter d'attention.

-'' Ne me gêne pas alors.'' Disait-elle en remarchant vers la direction qu'elle voulait aller au début. Pendant un bon bout de temps, il ne se passé rien, il n'y avait pas de monstre, et Sazh et Lightning ne se parlait pas.

-'' Pourquoi tu es venu avec moi ?'' Demanda la jeune femme d'un coup.

-'' Parce que tu as l'air vraiment épuisé, et il n'était pas prudent de te laisser seule.'' Elle leva un sourcil, le regardant dans les yeux. Depuis quand était-il inquiet à son sujet ?

_Comment il peut le voir ? Est-ce que je suis tellement faible ? (Lightning) _

-'' Pourquoi tu ne te repose pas ?'' Demanda-t-il tout en la regardant dans ses yeux.

-'' Je ne suis pas fatigué. Problème ?''

-'' Oui.'' Lightning ne savait plus quoi répliquer, pourquoi devait-il avoir un problème ? Ce n'était pas son problème si elle ne se sentait pas très bien ?

_Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je ne vais comme même pas avouer que je suis fatigué ? Je ne vais comme même pas dire que je suis…faible ? (Lightning) _

-'' Quel est ton problème alors ?'' Elle le fixait dans les yeux, mais il détourna la tête. Si elle n'allait pas se reposer, demain elle aura des problèmes, elle pourrait s'évanouir pendant leur long voyage qui l'attendait.

-'' Est-ce que tu réalises ?'' Disait Sazh en s'asseyant par terre, tout en regardant la jeune femme qui était en train de tourner en rond.

-'' Réalise quoi ?''

-'' Que tu dépasses tes limites !''

-'' Ce n'est pas ton problème.''

-'' Tu te fais du mal, Claire.'' Il savait que l'appeler par son vrai prénom, la rendait encore plus sensible. Toucher son passé, était une chose très sensible chez elle, et son prénom en fessait parti.

_Comment il peut ? Comment il a pu m'appeler par mon vrai prénom ? (Lightning) _

-'' Tu ne peux pas m'appeler comme ça !'' S'exclama la jeune femme en se tournant vers lui.

-'' Donne-moi une raison pourquoi ?'' Il savait déjà ce qu'elle allait répondre.

-'' Parce que j'ai renoncé à ce nom !'' Juste ce que Sazh pensait qu'elle allait répondre. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de discuter de ça, à quoi bon ça servait ?

_Il…n'a rien…a…me dire…(Lightning) _

-'' Tu as renoncé à toi-même.''

-'' Q-Qu'est-ce que raconte ? Tu n'es pas mon père ? Tu n'as rien à me dire ! '' Il se metta debout et s'avança vers Lightning en la fixant dans les yeux.

-'' Repose-toi. C'est tout.'' Disait-il d'une voix tout calme comme si la paix reposé entre eux. Lightning leva sa main pour le frapper, mais il était plus vite et l'a plaqua par terre. Il tenait ses mains par terre, se retrouvait sur elle et la regardait dans les yeux.

-'' Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que tu conte de faire ?'' Disait-il.

-'' L-lâche-moi !'' Cria-t-elle. Elle essayait de se débattre, mais s'était sans espoir. Elle était tellement faible, et lui avait plus de force…

_Je n'y arrive pas… Je n'arrive pas à me débattre… (Lightning)_

-'' Tu vois ! Tu es tellement faible que tu n'arrives même pas à te débattre !'' Il commençait à être brute, a crié et à la secouer brutalement.

-'' A-arrête !'' Cria Lightningde nouveau. Sazh voyait pour la première fois de la peur dans ses yeux, de la fatigue, et de la tristesse. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'il arrêtait de la secouer, et la lâcha.

-'' Je suis désolé… '' Il savait qu'il avait était brutal avec elle, mais il voulait juste la faire comprendre que elle aussi était humaine, et qu'elle ne devait pas avoir peur de se reposer. C'était comme si elle était gêné de se mettre par terre, et de se reposer un peu. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle peur de ça ? Pendant que Sazh était dans ses pensées, Lightning se leva doucement, et resta immobile.

-'' Lightning, je suis vraiment désolé…'' Disait-il encore une fois pour se faire pardonner. Mais la jeune femme avait utilisé ses dernières forces, et ne tenait plus. Elle tomba par terre, tout comme une pomme qui tombe d'un arbre.

-'' Lightning !'' S'exclama Sazh en allant vers elle.

-'' Qu'est…ce qu'il m'arrive ?'' Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible. Elle essayait de se remettre debout, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle sentait que son corps la lâchait, même si elle fessait tout pour se remettre.

-'' Comme je l'avais dit : tu finiras par tomber…'' Il se mettait le dos contre un arbre, et la tenait toujours dans ses bras. Elle n'arrivait plus à rien faire, elle se sentait si vulnérable, si impuissante. Une petite larme coula le long de sa joue, le vent froid passa dans ses cheveux roses, et elle ferma ses yeux. Sa tête resta sur le torse de Sazh, et lui, resta à la regarder. Resta regarder les larmes qui coulaient pendant son sommeil. Il comprenait à ce moment pourquoi elle n'aimait pas dormir si les gens pouvaient la voir : C'était à ce moment qu'elle était la petite et vulnérable Claire.


End file.
